Desejo de uma Deusa
by Lady Kourin
Summary: um amuleto que realiza desejos é dado de presente a Saori. O que pode acontecer quando se tem amores escondidos? Atenção: HENTAIYAOI LEMON leve... Capítulo 5 ON LINE! [Fanfic Terminada!]
1. Capítulo 1 O desejo

_Retração: "Eu não possuo os direitos sobre Saint Seiya, ou sobre qualquer de seus personagens. Todos os direitos cabem ao Masami Kurumada, criador e desenhista do manga series. Apenas os utilizo para a redação de fanfics."_

**Desejo de uma Deusa **

** Capítulo 1 - O desejo**

"Muito cuidado com o que desejas, jovem reencarnação de Athena. Nem tudo que queremos é o melhor para nós". Estas palavras repetem-se continuamente no pensamento de Saori Kido, como uma espécie de maldição, desde que ganhou um amuleto especial. Era um colar de ouro com um pingente feito de uma pedra escura, quase preta, que poderia realizar o seu mais íntimo desejo.

Sentada em sua cama, ela olha fixamente para o colar, "como esse colar pode realizar meu desejo?", pensa ela guardando-o na gaveta de seu criado-mudo. Há poucos minutos o sol trazia seus raios para iluminar o quarto que ela dividia com Seiya, agora seu marido. Este ainda dormia num sono muito profundo, esparramado na enorme cama da deusa.

"Ele realmente dorme pesado! Nem se mexe..." pensou ela acariciando os seus cabelos revoltos. Como de costume, seus dedos engalham no emaranhado de fios castanhos, ficando presos nele. Tão bem presos que nem um puxão brusco resolve o problema, era necessário cortar a mecha que lhe prendia os dedos. "Caramba! Desse jeito ele vai ficar careca antes do tempo... hu huh... Mas eu não tenho culpa se ele não penteia os cabelos! E como sou esperta, tenho sempre em mãos uma boa tesoura que resolve o problema direitinho...", pensou ela cortando a tal mecha presa, e com uma imensa vontade de rir do estrago que fazia nos cabelos do marido toda a manhã. De tanto corta-los de um lado só, estavam desiguais.

Ela se levanta da cama e parte para o banheiro, onde tomará um banho frio, pois não há chuveiro elétrico. São medidas de contenção de gastos. Apesar de muito rica, Saori não gosta de desperdiçar seu rico dinheirinho, para ela um níquel economizado vale por muitos anos. No banho, ela aproveita que não tem ninguém para escutar, passa a conversar sozinha, diz ela que é um esporte, porém ela o faz para não pagar um ouvinte...

- O que será que quer dizer, "tenha cuidado com o que desejas"? Não consigo imaginar uma resposta... AAAAHHH!!! Eu mato o Seiya! Ele usou todo o meu creme de massagear os cabelos! Droga!! Justo o importado... - ela acaba de encontrar um frasco de um litro de creme, meio brega por sinal, completamente vazio na prateleira. - Bem, voltando. O que eu realmente quero?! Uma filha, mas acho que um colar não vá me ajudar nisso... Então por que ganhei este presente dele? Hum... talvez não seja nada demais...

Ela termina o banho e volta para o quarto, encontrando seu marido se olhando no espelho.

- O que aconteceu Seiya? - ela perguntou.

- Não sei. Mas parece que a cada dia quando acordo, tenho perdido um monte de cabelos!! E o pior não consigo nem encontra-los pelo quarto! Cabelos não desaparecem, hein?

- Não, não desaparecem. Deve ser impressão sua. Apresse-se que à noite, você viaja para o Japão. Encontro-lhe na sala de jantar, para o desjejum. - disse ela ao sair pela porta.

"Grande bosta, ir até o Japão só para ver se aqueles pirralhos da fundação estão bem! Era só telefonar para lá!" pensara ele, enquanto saía do quarto para o desjejum na sala de jantar. Saori já o aguardava. Ela estava diferente, mantinha uma expressão meio enigmática no rosto, com um leve ar de tristeza.

- O que há, Saori? Você parece triste. - perguntou ele percebendo o estado de espírito da esposa.

- Hã?! Não... não há nada. Só estou meio triste por ainda não ter tido uma filha. Você sabe que preciso deixar uma herdeira para tomar conta do Santuário e tomar a frente o posto de reencarnação de Athena. Todos os cavaleiros cobram isto de mim. - ela respondeu com um olhar perdido no tempo.

- Mas... nós temos tentado isso! Se ainda não conseguimos uma filha é porque ainda não é para conseguir! Porém... Não fique assim. Corta-me o coração vê-la assim, principalmente porque hoje terei de viajar.

- Não precisa se preocupar comigo. Estarei bem. E não se esqueça de mandar lembranças para sua irmã Seika lá na Fundação e para o Shun também.

- Tudo bem. Não esquecerei. Mas, hoje não é o jantar de reunião com os outros cavaleiros e o Grande Mestre? - ele perguntou pondo um enorme pedaço de torrada na boca.

- É, é o jantar com os cavaleiros de ouro e com o Grande Mestre. E... Seiya não ponha a torrada inteira na boca... é falta de educação!!

- Hum... Eu sei... nhoc nhoc! - falando de boca cheia.

..........................

O dia transcorreu normalmente. À noite, faltando apenas uma hora para o vôo de Seiya, Saori se despede do marido, e como faz todas as noites em que fica a sós, recolhe-se no Templo de Athena para meditar. Tudo estava ao seu gosto, limpo e organizado, e com uma decoração que lembra templos gregos arcaicos. Algumas estantes de livros, uma mesa com muitos papéis em cima, um pequeno altar com uma imagem da Deusa Athena, e num canto perto de uma enorme varanda por onde entravam raios de lua e se via as muitas estrelas no céu, havia uma chaise-longue branca com almofadas de cetim branco. Aliás todas as cores da sala do Templo eram claras e puxam para o branco, talvez para que combinassem com os inseparáveis vestidos brancos de Saori.

Ela debruçou-se sobre a varanda para se refrescar na brisa que a noite trazia após um dia quente e seco. Voltou para dentro da sala e procurou por um bom livro para ler. Apesar de seu jeito meio bobo, ela assim como a deusa da sabedoria, gostava de exercitar mente quando permanecia no seu templo.

Notou que algo lhe incomodava. Passou a mão pelo decote do vestido e pegou o amuleto, que curiosamente estivera o dia inteiro em seu vestido.

- Mas... o que isso está fazendo aqui? - perguntou para si mesma. - Tenho certeza absoluta que o guardei na cabeceira da cama pela manhã! Não era para estar aqui! - ela segurava o colar nas mãos. O relógio marcou oito horas da noite, anunciando o jantar de reunião na Sala do Grande Mestre, a hora de aturar aqueles cavaleiros arrogantes e machões. – Não! Já está na hora do jantar! Hum... acho que vou por este colar para o jantar. Combina com o meu lindo vestido branco! – fechou sua sala e saiu do templo.

..........................

Os ruídos de gargalhadas, de pessoas falando alto podiam ser escutados a léguas de distância. "Ah! Meus educados cavaleiros... tsc tsc..." pensou Saori entrando na Sala e percebendo a cara de cada cavaleiro tendo que se calar e fazer-lhe uma reverência. Ao olhar para alguns sentiu-se por um segundo corar as bochechas, e sentimentos antes sufocados renasceram ao toque dos seus lábios em sua mão. Tais sentimentos esquecidos desde a Batalha de Hades, há dez anos atrás. Como de costume ninguém notou diferença na sua tez, e o jantar começou sem maiores problemas.

Estavam sendo discutidos assuntos ligados a administração do Santuário, queixas, denúncias de abuso de autoridade por parte do Grande Mestre, e pedidos de aumento de salário... Tudo qual ela sempre teve de resolver nesses encontros, banais e chatos por sinal. E o que ela sempre quis foi algo diferente.

- Athena, dessa vez não vamos nos demorar com os assuntos burocráticos. Temos outras coisas a... comemorar! – falou Shion, o Grande Mestre que foi ressuscitado e perdoado. Ela precisaria de alguém que já conhecesse aqueles cavaleiros.

- Comemorar? O que quer dizer com isso, Shion? – ela perguntou curiosa.

- A Senhora não sabe? Não acredito! – ele retrucou.

- Não, não sei. E não estou gostando deste mistério todo. Vamos, conte-me logo!

- Bem, assim faremos uma surpresa... – ele sorriu levemente. E ordenou as servas que trouxessem o presente. – Agora comemoraremos, Athena, O SEU ANIVERSÁRIO!

- Meu aniversário?! Mas... hoje é dia nove... É o meu aniversário! – diz ela muito envergonhada. – Muito obrigado, cavaleiros.

- E não é só isso! Mandei preparar um bolo especialmente para a ocasião! – completou Shion.

- Um bolo? Ah... não precisava... gast...

- E para comemorar, as servas irão servir taças de vinho para todos, e uma bela taça de champanhe para ti, Athena. – as servas serviram as bebidas, mas Saori recusou o champanhe. Todos olharam para ela com espanto por causa da recusa, mas... – Não quero esta taça. Sirva-me vinho, serva. Quero comemorar com estilo este ano!

Após várias garrafas de vinho vazias, muita conversa jogada fora, e é claro, as piadinhas dos mais engraçados, coloriram a noite de comemoração. Shion, o mais velho, embora com aparência de novo, recolheu-se primeiro aos seus aposentos. Talvez nem conseguisse dormir com o barulho dos mais novos, mas estava cansado demais para continuar na festa.

Os outros cavaleiros, reuniram-se no carro de Shura para terminar a noite numa boate que funcionava perto do Santuário. Restando apenas, na suposta festa de 23 anos de Saori, os mais fiéis a Athena, Miro, Kanon e Shaka. Fiéis a deusa, dentro das possibilidades de cada um. Shaka não gosta de badalação, portanto seguiu para o seu templo, a sexta casa. Lá ele faria o que costuma a fazer todos os dias, meditar e manter sua mente limpa de qualquer pensamento, nas palavras de Máscara da Morte, ele iria vegetar. Restando na sala apenas Saori, Miro e Kanon. Estes aguardavam a deusa sair da sala, para ir à boate também.

Saori, por sua vez havia tomado mais vinho quanto o seu organismo lhe permitia, sentindo-se extremamente tonta e com sua cabeça rodando. Ela nunca havia se embriagado, embora tivesse agüentado os porres do marido de vez em quando. Ainda sentada em sua cadeira tentou erguer-se, porém viu o mundo rodar mais rápido, voltando ao seu lugar. Ela não compreendia muito bem o que diziam, mas sabia que os dois cavaleiros mangavam de seu estado.

- Ao inferno o que dizem, e parem de rir de mim! Eu estou muito bem, e posso até tomar mais desse vinho... – ela tomava mais uma taça de vinho, num gole só. – Viram, estou muito bem! Posso até me levantar sozinha! – ela levantou e logo caiu na cadeira. – Érr.. foi o salto da sandália que quebrou. – disse envergonhada e após tirar as sandálias altíssimas que usava, voltou a se levantar, mas sem sucesso. Arrancando leves risadas dos cavaleiros que mesmo tendo tomado várias garrafas de vinho nem pareciam sofrer efeito com a bebida.

- Athena, é melhor parar por aqui. Você já se excedeu demais. – disse Miro tomando mais uma taça de vinho da mão dela. Sua mão tocou levemente a mão dela, fazendo-a corar brevemente. Aquele cavaleiro lhe trazia lembranças...

- Não! Dê-me minha taça! Eu quero mais!! – ela protestava pedindo mais da bebida rosada.

- Athena, a bebedeira acaba por aqui. A Senhora já está fora de si. É melhor parar. – falou Kanon com voz forte, embora transformada pelo vinho.

- Não!! A festa é minha! Eu decido quando vai acabar!!! E se... vocês me deixarem sozinha, acabo com os dois! - ela grita impondo sua autoridade.

Os dois se olham e dão de ombros, desobedece-la seria considerado uma traição! Não restando nenhuma alternativa, os dois erguem-la nos braços, e sob os violentos protestos de Saori, eles a levam até o seu quarto. Seria colocar-la no quarto e esperar que o vinho terminasse de consumir as forças, fazendo-a dormir.

Já em sua cama, Saori sentia o peso do colar, que queimava com fogo e atiçava seus pensamentos, fazendo-os cada vez mais sensuais e prazerosos. Encostada na cabeceira, ela pensa: "O que será que acontece comigo? Não consigo tirar os dois dos meus pensamentos. Parece que o vinho liberou certos sentimentos escondidos em meu coração, desde o passado.", enquanto observa os dois cavaleiros saindo de seu quarto. Num gesto rápido, ela põe a mão na barriga e fingi morrer de dor, por causa da bebedeira. Ao ouvir os gritos dela, os dois voltam até o seu quarto, e Miro lhe pergunta:

- O que está acontecendo, Athena? - ele parecia preocupado. Kanon que mais parecia uma muralha, até mudou sua expressão ao vê-la passando mal.

- Quer que chamemos um médico, minha Senhora? Posso correr até a enfermaria e traze-lo até aqui, num instante... - ofereceu-se o cavaleiro de gêmeos.

Sorriu ao ver dos dois preocupados com o seu estado, como se sentisse uma satisfação interior. - Não, não precisa. Acho que está passando.

- Tem certeza, Athena? - perguntou Miro.

- Tenho. Mas, ficarei melhor se os dois não saíssem até que eu dormisse. Algum problema nisso? - ela perguntou com a voz, e a cabeça mais tomada pelo efeito do vinho, ou será do colar...

- Não, não tem problema. Apenas... - os dois responderam em coro, mas pararam quando a viram despir-se de seu vestido branco habitual, para usar uma camisola também branca (os tecidos brancos são mais baratos.), que fica mais transparente quando usada sem acompanhamentos. Pasmos e surpresos com a atitude da reencarnação da deusa, não escondiam seus queixos caídos. No entanto a expressão de Saori mantinha-se inabalada.

- O que foi, cavaleiros? Nunca viram uma mulher trocar de roupa? - perguntou deitando-se novamente em sua cama.

Eles se olharam novamente, não sabiam o que responder. Essa atitude era inesperada. Antes que algum deles pudesse responder, ela voltou a falar: - Kanon, por favor segure minha mão. Sentirei-me mais segura, para dormir.

- ... Sim, minha Senhora. - ele caminhou até a cama dela, e sentou-se na beirada segurando a sua delicada mão.

- Obrigada, meu adorado cavaleiro. Não sei se sabes, mas... - ela voltou a sentir o amuleto do colar queimar e até pesar mais do que o costume. Apenas terminou de falar: - Mas... Desde a batalha de Hades que mantenho um sentimento por você. Não apenas por você, mas por outros cavaleiros também. Vocês se mostraram muito fiéis a mim, naquela batalha. Isso me cativou, hoje eu queria saber se estou certa em pensar desse modo. - sua outra mão erguia-se em direção ao rosto do cavaleiro que mantinha uma expressão curiosa, num misto de surpresa e satisfação. - Não me negues... - ela aproximou o seu rosto do dele, fazendo tocar os lábios num beijo.

Miro assistia a cena, incrédulo, não sabia no que pensar. Sabia, porém que começara a sobrar ali, saindo de fininho em passos lentos. Quando foi interrompido pela voz de Saori: - Aonde pensas que vai, Miro?

- Érr... eu... bem... Acho que vocês querem ficar a sós, não? - falou meio enrolado.

- Também o quero aqui, do meu lado. Venha! - ordenou ao cavaleiro, que mesmo dividido entre o respeito e o prazer, caminhou para perto dela. - Deixe-me experimentar os famosos lábios do cavaleiro de escorpião. - ele se aproximou cada vez mais dela, e gentilmente a pegou nos braços, tocando os seus lábios num sonoro beijo.

Com uma mão, ela desabotoa a camisa do cavaleiro de gêmeos, e com a outra a do cavaleiro de escorpião. Ela encosta-se nos travesseiros, e sente-se beijada por um deles, não sabendo qual. Mãos ásperas invadem sua camisola fazendo-a escorregar por seu corpo alvo. Deixando apenas o amuleto por entre seus seios.

Continua...

..........................

**N/A: **

Oi! Espero que tenham gostado deste fic. Ele é baseado no livro "As Brumas de Avalon", mais especificamente no final do livro dois. Onde a rainha Gwenhwyfar (esposa de Artur) sob o efeito de um amuleto dado por Morgana, com a finalidade de ter um filho, deita-se com Artur e Lancelote na mesma cama, durante os festejos das fogueiras de Beltane. O amuleto faria com que a Deusa realizasse qualquer desejo seu, aparentemente o de ter um herdeiro, mas não foi bem assim que aconteceu.

Quando li, me lembrei do episódio da saga de Hades, em que Miro briga com Kanon por ele estar junto de Saori (sei que não é bem assim, Miro o julgava traidor.), e ela fica dividida entre os dois. Apartir daí, eu pensei numa versão da história de Camelot, para Saint Seiya. Não sei se ficou bom, mas utilizarei uma linguagem mais polida para não se tornar uma baixaria... Apesar de já ser... huh huh.. Espero pelos reviews!!!

P.S: Não sei se pode ser considerado um lemon, já que não tenho muita experiência neste gênero. Classifico com um leve hentai/yaoi lemon.

**Kourin-sama**

**(uma ficwriter meio maluca e doentia... .)**

**kourinsamabol.com.br**

..........................


	2. Capítulo 2 O pecado

_Retração: "Eu não possuo os direitos sobre Saint Seiya, ou sobre qualquer de seus personagens. Todos os direitos cabem ao Masami Kurumada, criador e desenhista do manga series. Apenas os utilizo para a redação de fanfics." _

**Desejo de uma Deusa **

_Capítulo 2 - O Pecado_

Ainda sob o efeito do vinho (ou seria do amuleto?), os cavaleiros cumpriam à ordem da Deusa, sentindo ainda suas mentes entorpecidas e seus corpos fervendo como o fogo. Ela, porém oscila entre o fio de razão que ainda lhe restara, e o anseio de ser adorada como uma verdadeira deusa, por seus seguidores.

Queria por alguns instantes esquecer que representa a Deusa Athena, senhora da sabedoria e da guerra justa, séria personagem do panteom olímpico, para encanar a Deusa Afrodite, rainha da sensualidade em suas orgias. Talvez nunca tenha se sentido assim, junto do seu marido nos vários anos de casada, mas hoje certamente teria o que tanto deseja.

Suas mãos passam por entre os cabelos cacheados de seu cavaleiro, enquanto este beijava-lhe o colo de uma forma muito prazerosa, não notando que ela usava um pesado colar com um pingente de pedra negra, que queimava como fogo. Seus lábios, entretanto, prendiam-se ao outro cavaleiro, que como nunca imaginara, sabia usa-los muito bem. Ele fazia jus a posição de "cavalheiro".

Entretanto por alguns segundos, os dois cavaleiros a deixam de lado para se acariciarem. Vendo os lábios dos dois cavaleiros tocarem-se num beijo, e as rápidas mãos de Miro a 'explorar' o corpo de Kanon, ela apenas pensou, como uma forma de punir-se pela grande orgia que proporcionara: "Meu Zeus, o que estou ver! Ou melhor, o que estou a fazer!". Logo esqueceu estes pensamentos, e abraçada ao cavaleiro de gêmeos, morde-lhe a orelha rapidamente. Com uma das mãos acaricia sua virilha, de forma meio indecisa, pois nunca realizara algo assim, por várias vezes até trombou com a mão do outro cavaleiro.

Miro também queria senti-la em seus braços, então puxou-a para perto, colocando-a no meio dos dois. Com seu jeito afobado, até quente mesmo, beijou-lhe deixando-a sem fôlego.

O cavaleiro de gêmeos que parecia cobrir com o seu toque, esbarra no colar de Saori, ele não o tinha notado ainda. Achou estranho o ardor que o colar provocava ao toca-lo. Ele não sabia ao certo o que significaria este adorno, mas sabia que estava na hora de tirar, visto que estava atrapalhando um pouco seu trabalho. Então segurando o colar, perguntou falando devagar em seu ouvido:

- Minha Senhora, o que seria isto?

Ainda sem fôlego por conta do beijo venenoso do cavaleiro de escorpião, e pelo calor que sentia entorpecida no prazer do corpo, Saori mal conseguia falar, apenas murmurou: - não o tire..

Sem ouvir ao certo as palavras dela, ele arrancou o colar e jogou-o no chão com força. A pedra do pingente partiu-se em mil pedaços, espalhando-se pelo chão do quarto dela... Anunciando o que estaria por vir...

..........................

Na manhã seguinte, o sol já banha a terra com seus raios luminosos, provocando uma leve claridade no quarto, sendo salvo apenas por leves cortinas de seda branca que cobriam a janela. Saori abre os olhos, e sente um mal-estar provocado pelo vinho bebido a noite. Sua cabeça parece rodar e latejar, ou seria o mundo a rodar? Ela esfrega os olhos, numa tentativa de mantê-los abertos, sentia-se um pouco cansada, parecia que não tinha dormido direito.

Recobrou a consciência após acordar, e notou que algo estranho, ela estava envolvida pelos braços dos dois cavaleiros que ainda dormiam num sono pesado. Arregalou os olhos ao lembrar-se do ocorrido. Era incrível como conseguia se lembrar de cada detalhe, mesmo sob o efeito de tanta bebida.

"Como isso foi acontecer? Era isso que eu queria?", pensou olhando para os rostos dos adormecidos. Sentiu-se corar por alguns instantes ao pensar numa possível resposta para a pergunta feita. Uma sensação boa percorreu-lhe todo o corpo, como uma corrente elétrica. Mais uma vez sentiu-se corar. "Isso está ficando sério", pensou mais uma vez.

Passos lentos eram ouvidos no corredor. Eram as servas do Santuário em sua faxina diária. Elas limpam e arrumam cada pedacinho do lugar, são como braços direitos para Saori, sempre pegam no pesado. Hoje elas limpariam a suíte dela. Os passos e barulhos de vassouras e baldes estavam cada vez mais perto, mais.

"Agora, o que faço! Não podem me ver aqui! Aquelas linguarudas tinham que escolher o meu quarto para fazer faxina justo hoje!", pensou Saori vendo-se num beco sem saída. Não podia ser descoberta, seria um escândalo! Acabaria com sua imagem perante os outros, afinal dois numa noite, é algo não muito comum aos olhos alheios.

Não podia levantar-se rápido, ou poderia acorda-los, isso é o que ela menos quer no momento. Encara-los. Desesperada ela vai aos poucos se livrando dos fortes braços que a envolviam, porém não tempo de evitar a entrada de duas servas no quarto.

Foi flagrada, como nunca poderia ter sido, por ninguém, nos braços de dois cavaleiros de ouro.

- Oh! Por Zeus! - foi o que se escutou das servas antes de deixarem o quarto em passos rápidos. Saori também saiu para barrá-las, mas foi tarde demais, elas desapareceram no Santuário carregando consigo a melhor fofoca dos últimos tempos. Não demoraria muito para que todos soubessem de sua noite de aniversário.

Saori entrou no quarto novamente, pegou um belíssimo robe de seda branco que havia posto numa poltrona e olhou-se no espelho por alguns segundos. Não notou nada de estranho, apenas deu falta de seu colar! "Não! Onde foi parar o meu colar!", pensou procurando-o com os olhos pelo quarto.

Soltou um grito abafado ao vê-lo em mil pedaços pelo chão. Sem alternativas, correu para o Templo de Athena onde ficaria lá o dia inteiro sem ser incomodada.

Após alguns minutos, o cavaleiro de gêmeos desperta de seu sono, e quase pula da cama ao se ver nu e abraçado ao cavaleiro de escorpião. Este por sinal apenas murmura:

- Hum... Camus...

- O QUE?! VOCÊ TÁ MALUCO É MIRO!!? SAI DE PERTO DE MIM, COISA FEIA!! - exclamou Kanon pulando da cama e com o lençol procurou cobrir-se.

- AAAAHHHH!!!!! QUEM É VOCÊ?! SOCORRO!! - gritou Miro acabando de acordar.

- Sou o Kanon! E por que..N"S dormimos juntos? - perguntou incrédulo.

- KANON?! Mas... mas.. cadê a Saori?

- Não sei. Vai ver ela se mandou ontem mesmo e... aaarrrgghhh!!! Vou acabar com você Miro! - falou meio revoltado.

- Comigo?! Por quê?! A culpa não foi minha! Você começou beijando a Saori...quero dizer a Athena! E EU SOU O CULPADO?

- SIM!! VOCÊ É CULPADO! DEVIA TER SE MANDADO! EU CUIDARIA DELA!

- MAS FOI ELA QUEM PEDIU PARA EU FICAR TAMBÉM!! ORAS! NÃO VENHA ME CULPAR! - gritou Miro indignado com a injustiça a qual foi acometido.

- Não adianta achar culpados. Se ela foi quem nos pediu esse 'presente' de aniversário. É melhor irmos embora antes que alguém perceba. Escândalos nunca são bons. - ele vestiu-se e saiu do quarto seguido pelo cavaleiro de escorpião.

Passam pela casa de Peixes, e encaram sorrisinhos e insinuações de Afrodite, que parecia se divertir com o que sabia sobre o dois. Não lhe deram atenção. Na casa de Aquário, não havia ninguém. Fato muito estranho para Miro que sabe que Camus não gosta de sair de casa. Ele suspirou satisfeito ao ver que chegou em sua casa que era uma das mais próximas a Sala do Grande Mestre. Kanon seguiu descendo as escadarias até a sua casa, a de Gêmeos.

Miro entrou sem fazer barulho no seu quarto e tomou uma boa ducha. Ainda precisava esfriar os ânimos. Ele sabia muito bem o que fizera lá. Pôs uma toalha e saiu para o seu quarto.

Quase deixou a toalha cair, do susto ao ver quem estava esperando-lhe com uma cara não muito boa.

- Camus! - exclamou olhando para o francês que exibia a pior expressão de raiva e desprezo que poderia ter em sua tez.

Este, todavia manteve seu olhar frio e apenas falou no seu melhor sotaque francês: - Nunca pensei isso de você, Miro! Nunca!

- Do..do.. do que você está falando, Camus? - gaguejou Miro ao fazer a pergunta.

- Da sua "noite", _monsieur Miro_!

- Eu... não tenho nada a dizer. Estava bêbado, fora de mim. - respondeu abaixando os olhos.

- Ah! Claro! Não vai me explicar por que você ficou com o Kanon também!?

- Oh! - "Ele sabe disso!" - pensou Miro olhando para os olhos azuis de Camus, que transbordavam de raiva.

- Não quero mais saber de você! Faça-me o favor de nunca mais ter de olhar para sua cara! _Mon pettit._ - ele saiu batendo a porta com força.

- Meu Zeus! E agora?

..........................

Na casa de Gêmeos, Kanon tivera que agüentar seu irmão mais uma vez. Ele sempre tinha uma forma de parecer mais chato a cada dia. Hoje ele estava pior.

- Kanon! Meu 'querido' irmão! Que bom que chegou! Pensei que seria desta vez que me veria livre de você! - falou alegre.

- Não, Saga, desta vez não. E não me enche, por favor! Já tenho problemas demais hoje.

- Hum... o que terá acontecido com você, maninho? - perguntou ironicamente.

- Nada que lhe diga o respeito! Não me encha! - respondeu frio.

- Hahahh!! A Deusa Athena não era o que esperava? - falou com a voz um pouco modificada por sua dupla personalidade.

- COMO VOCÊ SABE DISSO?!

- Todos sabem, meu caro. Todos sabem do que aconteceu naquele quarto. Inclusive, o que seriam essas marcas de unhas nas suas costas? - ele segurava o riso.

- Unhas? - ele se olha no espelho e percebe marcas de unhas por todo o corpo, até em partes intímas. Não seria Saori que as tinha feito, porque ela mantinha as unhas cortadas. Não soube o que responder.

- Nossa! Nunca pensei que o Miro seria tão selvagem, maninho... melhor por um remédio porque essas unhas são venenosas... hahahahhh!!! - disse Saga destilando todo o seu veneno.

- Grrr... Venenoso é você, Saga! Vá ao inferno e deixe-me em paz!

Saga atendeu ao apelo do irmão e sumiu dando altas gargalhadas tenebrosas como só ele saberia fazer.

..........................

Saori passou o resto do dia no Templo, apenas estudando e resolvendo problemas administrativos do Santuário e da Fundação. Não deixou seu pensamento se desviar do trabalho para o que o acontecido. Esqueceu-se até que Seiya voltaria do Japão hoje.

Pôs a mão sobre a boca e abafou um grito ao vê-lo na sua frente, ele havia voltado! Será que saberia do acontecido na noite de seu aniversário? Só ele poderia responder.

- Se..SEIYA! Você já voltou?! - perguntou nervosa.

- Já, meu amor. E você por sinal nem foi me receber, não?

- É...eu sei. Como pode ver tive muito trabalho durante o dia inteiro. - falou apontando para pilhas de papéis. O nervosismo provocado pelos seus sentimentos e a fizeram resolver até o que não precisava ser resolvido, organizar e despachar o que não merecia. Ela o fez numa tentativa de fazer o tempo passar mais rápido.

- Muito trabalho, né? - perguntou irônico.

- Sim. Mas por que me olha dessa forma? Já me desculpei por tê-lo esquecido. - falou ela levantando-se para beijar carinhosamente o marido que permaneceu imóvel. - O que aconteceu?

- Você ainda pergunta? Eu é quem deveria perguntar, Saori! - falou com uma expressão de raiva.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Seiya?

- Que EU SEI DE TUDO SAORI!! DE TUDO!! DE CADA DETALHE!! - falou furioso.

- Você sabe... - ela pôs a mão no coração e ficou imóvel olhando para a face estampada de raiva que seu marido carregava. Estaria em maus lençóis agora...

Continua....

..........................

**N/A:**

Olá! Enfim o segundo o capítulo... Mesmo que pequeno. Espero que tenham gostado dele! Não quis por muita descrição lemon, para não estragar as belas palavras que consegui escrever. Mas é claro, num fanfic tudo parte da imaginação, não só do autor, mas dos leitores também!! Então... cuidado com essas mentes criativas, hein? Hehehh..

Agora respostas para as reviews que recebi no primeiro capítulo:

.....................

**Pipe **

Uau! É uma honra para mim receber um comentário seu!! Já que as primeiras fics que eu li eram suas!! Fico muito feliz!

Não imagina o quanto esse "continua" deu trabalho... . Mas não que o Seiya não sirva para fazer filhos... eu que sou ruim mesmo e não vou dar esse direito a ele!!

Bem, como pôde perceber a notícia se espalhou pelo Santuário... mas se ele vai desabar com essa "noite", só lendo! Se bem, que sempre se abafam os podres dos poderosos, né? Quem sabe...

Obrigada pelo review,

Kourin - sama

.....................

**Anna Martins   
**  
Muito obrigada pelos elogios e... acho que a Saori é mão-de-vaca mesmo... já viu a qualidade das roupas dos cavaleiros? Não falo das armaduras, mas dos quase trapos que eles vestem... hum.. Ela bem que podia ajuda-los nisso... 

Apesar de tudo ela está casada com o Seiya, mesmo tendo feito coisa errada.. Eu acho que eles ainda ficarão muito tempo juntos...

Bem, obrigada pelo review!

Kourin-sama

.....................

**Mari Marin **

Olá, Marin!! Obrigada pelos elogios... com tantos fico até besta... Na minha opinião, a Saori não é santinha coisa nenhuma... com todos aqueles cavaleiros lindos e fortes prontos para protege-la a qualquer hora? Não não.. Mas se eu estivesse no lugar dela hum.... acho que nenhum deles me escaparia!! Heheh... Às vezes me empolgo um pouco...

Bem, para saber no que vai dar essa confusão, veja o próximo capítulo! Muito obrigada pela review!!

Kourin-sama

.....................

**Ayan Ithildin **

Olá!! Nossa é muito ver um review seu aqui no meu fanfic!! Você sabe que adoro seu fic... e blá blá.. (se bem que o Shaka sempre é o bonzão... heheh... )

Tive essa idéia quando vi esse trecho no livro, e me lembrei da Saga de Hades, na verdade acho que foi um momento de loucura! . Daí percebi que as história se encaixavam..e escrevi!

Bem, não vou me estender muito nesse fic... mas para saber o que acontecerá, só lendo mesmo!

Muito obrigada pelo review!!

Kourin-sama

.....................

**Bebel**

Qué isso menina! Ta querendo queimar meu filme? Hahah... Esse fanfic é escrito por mim, e não por minha irmã.. na verdade ela nem quer saber dele... E já tenho dezoito, viu? Sou maior de idade!! Hehehh..

Obrigada pelo seu review!

Kourin-sama

.....................

Bem, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, e até o próximo!!

_Kourin-sama_

..........................


	3. Capítulo 3 A Sentença

_Retração: "Eu não possuo os direitos sobre Saint Seiya, ou sobre qualquer de seus personagens. Todos os direitos cabem ao Masami Kurumada, criador e desenhista do manga series. Apenas os utilizo para a redação de fanfics."_

**Desejo de uma Deusa **

**Capítulo 3 - A Sentença **

- EU SEI DE CADA DETALHE, SAORI! DA SUA NOITE DE ANIVERSÁRIO!! - aumentou um pouco a voz numa expressão furiosa. Não há como saber ao certo o que se passa em sua mente, o que realmente sabia e afirmava.

Saori permaneceu estática cara a cara com o marido, o homem a qual ela ama e dedica parte de seu tempo, pelo menos até antes de ganhar aquele belo colar. Nem sua respiração podia ser sentida, prendera o fôlego com a tensão. Apenas gaguejou algumas palavras, tentando se explicar, mas logo fora interrompida por Seiya.

- NÃO ADIANTA SE TENTAR SE EXPLICAR, SAORI! JÁ TENHO A EXPLICAÇÃO NA MINHA CABEÇA. - procurou acalmar-se por um instante e voltou a falar, agora com a voz mais tênue. - Mas não pense que ficarei com muita raiva de você. Acho até que minha raiva já passou...

Sem acreditar no que acabou de ouvir, apenas disse: - Hã? Não tem raiva de mim?? Estou ouvindo direito?

- Está sim. - falou sorrindo. - Tenho até um presente para você!! Deixa só eu buscar na minha mala. - saiu correndo da sala.

"Como é que pode? Eu fiz algo terrível, uma traição de marca maior e ele me perdoa assim tão facilmente?", pensa a jovem reencarnação de Athena ainda não acreditando na reação do marido. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Seiya que voltara com uma das mãos nas costas. Parecia carregar algo leve.

- Veja! É para você, Saori! Feliz Aniversário!! - falou contente.

- Para mim? - perguntou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Sim! Abra-o!! Passei uma tarde inteira para comprar este presente para você. - falou com doçura na voz.

Abriu o embrulho, e dele retirou algo que parecia uma camiseta. - Não precisava… Seiya. - terminou de abrir a camiseta e... - "Não acredito!!!" - pensou para si mesma ao ver o que tinha em mãos: uma camiseta estampada com uma foto de Seiya e uma frase "Te amo pégaso...". Não conteve a cara de espanto, permaneceu ainda por alguns minutos observando a camiseta, e pensando se era isso mesmo que estava vendo. Se os seus olhos não estavam pregando-lhe uma peça.

- Eu sei que ficou boa. Eu passei a tarde inteira na gráfica para me certificar que iriam imprimir a foto de forma certa! - falou emocionado.

- Er... est..está muito boa, Seiya! Adorei!! - deu um beijinho de agradecimento nele, e pôs a camisa em cima da mesa. - Como estam as coisas lá na Fundação, Seiya?

- Bem. Todos estam bem, tudo está perfeito. O Tatsumi continua a espancar as criancinhas...ops, quero dizer ele continua a exercer seu trabalho muito bem. Não há o que se preocupar. - parou por uns instantes e completou: - Tenho outro presente para você.

Ela sorriu levemente e falou: - Outro? Não precisa se incomodar com essas coisas e...

- Eu comprei porque quero que você use. Mas só lhe mostro mais tarde... - sorriu maliciosamente.

Saori ficou vermelha com a cara do marido, que há tempos não demonstrava tanto intusiasmo. - "Parece que a viajem fez muito bem a ele" - pensou recompondo-se. - Hum... Estou louquinha para saber, menino safadinho.

- Não adianta, só mostro depois. E você ainda não me disse como conseguiu ficar sem mim na sua noite de aniversário..

Saori deu um pulo da cadeira em que estava, aquelas palavras a faziam temer a resposta. Respirou fundo e manteu o controle, ele não poderia desconfiar do que aconteceu. - Também não sei como. Foi muito chato. Shion e os cavaleiros presentearam-me com um bolo de aniversário, e depois me recolhi no meu templo, para descansar e refletir sobre alguns assuntos importantes.

Seiya parecia acreditar em cada palavra que ela dizia, sem encara-lo nos olhos. Realmente não passava nada por sua cabeça, que sua mulher estava mentindo descaradamente. - Mas hoje eu prometo que não lhe deixarei sozinha. Porém agora tenho outras coisas a fazer. Te vejo na hora do jantar, em meia hora.

- Sim. - respondeu antes de voltar para seu trabalho. Durante o dia inteiro, ela não fez nada, apenas embaralhar os papéis e bagunçar a mesa. Foi um dia muito tenso. Mas agora parecia que nada iria dar errado, ele não desconfiou e ninguém comentou o assunto.

Meia hora depois, Saori jantou pouco, "Estava sem fome" como ela mesmo havia falado. Chegou no seu quarto, e encontrou Seiya mexendo numas caixas.

- Você comprou isso lá no Japão?

Seiya parou de remexer nas caixas, e numa expressão 'finalmente achei!' respondeu: - Sim. Comprei lá. - tirou da caixa uma peruca de cabelos longos escuros e de franja entregou para Saori. - Bem... hoje eu queria que você usasse isso aqui.

- O que?! Você quer que eu ponha uma peruca?!

- Sim. - falou envergonhado. - Só para mudar um pouquinho. Você vai ficar linda morena. - completou com um enorme sorriso.

Saori pôs a peruca e olhou-se no espelho. - Até você tem razão. Acho que vou pintar meu cabelo de preto. Também não agüento mais esse tom roxo.

- E põe mais isso aqui também. - entregou algo para Saori que não conteve o espanto.

- VOCÊ QUER QUE EU PONHA ISSO AQUI? - perguntou surpresa.

- Sim.

Mesmo sem acreditar no que ouvia, decidiu entrar na brincadeira de seu marido e pôs o que ele pediu. - Sinceramente, Seiya, não sei de onde você tirou isso. E muito menos porque quer que eu use, mas...

Ele não a deixou terminar e explicou: - Eu encomendei com o Mú. E é lógico que não disse para que era.

- COM O CAVALEIRO DE ÁRIES?! - bradou.

- Sim. Ele até fez um precinho camarada. Não cobrou sangue dessa vez.

- Seiya...

- O que foi Saori? - perguntou alisando-lhe os cabelos.

- Depois você vai me explicar o porquê dessa roupa e peruca, hein? Mas…vou entrar na sua brincadeira. - falou terminando de ajustar uma réplica da armadura de Dragão em seu corpo.

- Uau! Você está maravilhosa!! - exclamou. - E para ficar melhor, finja que é cega, que eu rezo para você melhorar...

Saori deixou o seu queixo cair por alguns segundos e fez o que o marido pedia, fingiu-se de cega e fechou os olhos. Até esbarrou numa cadeira que estava no seu caminho, mas foi amparada por ele. A noite passou depressa.

..........................

Os dias passaram-se rápido e dois meses depois, um médico foi chamado às pressas no quarto da reencarnação de Athena. Todos obviamente queriam saber o porque de um médico no quarto de Athena, já que ela tinha uma saúde perfeita, raramente ficava doente.

Afrodite ainda tentou saber, mas foi duramente impedido por Shion que estava na frente da Sala do Grande e o impediu de passar.

- Afrodite volte para os seus afazeres, e não venha atrás de fofocas.

- Sim. - "Ah! Como ele é chato... talvez as meninas saibam de alguma coisa.." - pensou descendo as escadarias que levam a sua casa.

Dentro do quarto da deusa, o médico que sempre cuidara dela desde pequena a examinou e perguntou:

- Saori, você tem passado mal desde de quando?

- Desde um mês. Mas as tonturas e os vômitos só a poucos dias. - parou olhou para Seiya que estava preocupado escorado num canto do quarto. - Me diga estou apenas com algum problema de estômago. Por favor!

O médico deu uma risada e receitou apenas algumas vitaminas e complementos alimentares. Sorriu e disse num tom alegre: - Estômago? Hahah! A Senhora está com a melhor doença do mundo! _Em breve terás um lindo bebê!_ Os deuses a agraciaram com um herdeiro!

Saori perdeu a cor e pulsação ao ouvir as palavras do médico, desmaiou em seguida, recuperando os sentidos em poucos minutos. - Grávida? Você tem certeza, doutor?

- Claro! Pode começar a comemorar, minha pequena.

- Saori, nós teremos um filho? Isso é maravilhoso!!! Vou contar para todo mundo e... - falou Seiya pulando de alegria pelo quarto, porém sendo interrompido por Saori.

- Não, Seiya. Eu quero anunciar num jantar formal, com os Doze Cavaleiros de Ouro, e seus irmãos. - falou séria. Não havia alegria em seu rosto, apenas uma expressão de preocupação.

- Se assim desejas, minha deusa. Mas... você não está contente?

- Claro! - falou tentando disfarçar os sentimentos. - E Doutor, por favor, sigilo absoluto.

- Tudo bem, Saori. E meus parabéns. - disse o médico retirando-se do quarto.

- Nem acredito. Uma criança! Espero que seja um menino, para ser igual a mim! - falou Seiya entusiasmado, com a mão sobre a bariga de Saori.

- Eu preferia que fosse uma menina. - falou leve.

- Qual será o nome?

- Não sei. Depois pensaremos nisso. Agora pedirei a Shion para providenciar o jantar no qual anunciarei a nossa criança. - falou alegre. Embora a palavra _nossa _tenha sido usado com uma certa insegurança.

..........................

No jantar, todos aguardavam Saori, Shion e Seiya, que ainda tratavam de assuntos relacionados à comida com as servas. Todos os cavaleiros de ouro encontravam-se sentados na mesa redonda onde seria servida a comida.

Muitos comentários venenosos eram trocados por todos. Os principais alvos eram os pobres cavaleiros de gêmeos e escorpião. Que se mantinham indiferentes a tais provocações.

Máscara da Morte não perdeu a oportunidade de soltar das suas: - Ô Kanon, por que você está com essa túnica por cima da armadura? Quer se parecer com o Grande Mestre? Hahahahh!!

- Acho que seria para que não víssemos as marcas das unhas... - completou Ikki.

Kanon não respondeu, nem deu atenção. Mas seu irmão completou: - É para não mostrar as cicarizes deixadas pelas unhas venenosas do escorpião...

- CHEGA!!! VOCÊS NÃO TÊM O QUE FAZER?! - gritou perdendo a paciência.

- Não. - os três responderam em coro.

- Não encham o saco dele, caramba! - falou Miro que deveria ter aproveitado a situação para ficar calado...

- Hum... Ele está te defendendo, meu irmão.

- Trocou o geladinho por um clone, foi Miro? - perguntou Máscara se divertindo com as expressões de raiva dos dois.

- MÁSCARA, VOCÊ VAI SE ARREPENDER!! VOU DAR TODAS AS FURADAS DA AGULHA ESCALARTE! - Miro levantou-se ameaçando Máscara.

- Zeus me livre! Não saber de suas 'picadas', Miro! E aí, Kanon não vai aproveitar para levar mais umas?

Kanon não respondeu a Máscara, mas molhou um pedaço de pão no vinho, e jogou-o bem no meio da cara dele.

- MALEDETTO!! - Máscara fez o mesmo, porém acertando em Saga que também jogou mas acertando em Miro. Bem, em poucos minutos todos já haviam jogado um pedaço de pão e vinho, também sido acertados por alguém.

Miro novamente vai jogar um pedaço, mas como não tem uma mira boa... acerta em Saori que acabara de chegar.

- O QUE É ISSO CAVALEIROS?! - perguntou irritada. O pedaço de pão tinha atingido-lhe o decote, e manchado o seu vestido branco.

- Desculpe. - falaram em coro.

- Saori deixa que eu lhe ajudo.. - falou Seiya prestes a tirar o pedaço de pão do decote de Saori, mas levou uma mãozada dela própria. - Ai... que força!

Alguns minutos depois, o jantar enfim começou entretanto desta vez sem brincadeiras ou guerras, com todos como pessoas civilizadas. No meio do jantar, Saori anunciou:

- Cavaleiros, quero informar-lhes que em breve teremos, _eu e Seiya, um filho_! - falou alegre erguendo uma taça de vinho para um brinde em conjunto.

Miro e Kanon ao escutar as palavras da reencarnação de Athena, engasgaram-se com vinho. E ficaram lá, tossindo como uns loucos. A notícia havia sido inesperada para os dois.

Continua...

..........................

**N/A: **

Oi!! Esse capítulo demorou um pouco porque estive sem tempo… Ms aí está! E a confusão está formada!! Quem será o papai do filho da Saori? Hum... e qual será o nome? Aceito sugestões!!

**Taty:** Nossa! O que seria surubeitions? Hahahh... gostei. Com certeza ela dormiu muito bem acompanhada... Já coloquei o seu messenger, okay? Muito obrigado por seu review!

**Pipe:** Bem, não é que ficou todos contra os três, mas... Acho que os palhaços não vão morrer queimados mas engasgados!! Vou continuar!! Obrigado por seu review!

Bem, agora só no próximo capítulo!!

_Kourin-sama._

.......................... 


	4. Capítulo 4 A Punição

_Retração: "Eu não possuo os direitos sobre Saint Seiya, ou sobre qualquer de seus personagens. Todos os direitos cabem ao Masami Kurumada, criador e desenhista do manga series. Apenas os utilizo para a redação de fanfics."_

**Desejo de uma Deusa **

**Capítulo 4 - A Punição **

Todos os cavaleiros conversavam alegremente na mesa a espera de Athena. Miro e Kanon sentados um em frente ao outro, não se encararam um só segundo, afinal mantinham toda a atenção voltada para a amigável discursão causada por Máscara da Morte.

Desde que todos souberam do presente especial dado a deusa, suas vidas não mais foram as mesmas.

- Bem, cavaleiros eu tenho algo a lhes dizer. - falou Saori, a jovem reencarnação de Athena. - Estou esperando uma criança, e em breve talvez teremos a minha sucessora!

Ao mesmo tempo, como se fossem um só, Kanon e Miro engasgaram-se com o vinho que tomavam. Todos olharam surpresos para os cavaleiros que engasgados mudavam de cor gradualmente.

Saori não se abalou com a demonstração dos dois, apenas ordenou que alguém fizesse algo pelo dois.

- Vamos Camus, seu namorado vai morrer! - falou Máscara da Morte num tom de zombaria.

Camus lançou um olhar frio para Máscara da Morte e não se moveu. Nem ao menos se importou com Miro que estava do seu lado e autorizou Afrodite para que ele desengasgasse o seu namorado.

Após o término da reunião, todos haviam saído de seus lugares e foram cumprimentar a Saori pessoalmente, inclusive os dois.

- Athena, fico muito feliz em saber que ganharás essa criança. Serei sempre fiel a ti. - falou Miro olhando dentro dos seus olhos azuis.

Saori agradeceu. Depois Kanon também a parabenizou, porém sem encara-la. - Os deuses a agraciaram Athena, conte sempre com minha fidelidade.

Alguns minutos depois, ainda na Sala do Grande Mestre onde foi servido o jantar de comemoração. Não havia mais ninguém além de Seiya a Saori. Ele tentava manter-se lúcido após vários copos de vinho.

- O que aconteceu, Saori? - perguntou com a voz trocada.

- Nada demais. Nada... - respondeu com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Como nada se você está chorando? É a gravidez né? Você fica mais sensível...

- Já disse que não é nada! NADA!!! AGORA ME DEIXA EM PAZ!! - gritou com le e desesperou-se ainda mais. Ela saiu correndo da sala aos prantos...

Seiya coçou a cabeça e procurou por mais vinho. _"Será que é porque estou bebendo? Não... hic! Esse vinho está muito bom..."_ - Servas, tragam mais vinho para mim! Hoje vou tomar todas! Serei pai em breve!!

Longe dali, Saori chora sem parar. Parou diante de um penhasco que tem perto do Salão do Grande Mestre e sentou a beira dele.

_ "Por que... POR QUÊ eles vieram falar comigo!"_, pensou olhando para o nada. Sentiu alguém lhe tocar a face enxugando uma de suas várias lágrimas. Ela virou o rosto e sentiu os lábios quentes de alguém que conhecia bem.

- Você... - exclamou.

- Eu mesmo, em carne e osso. - falou rindo. Era incrível como ele conseguia manter o bom humor, nas ocasiões mais inesperadas. - Por que está triste? Assim o bebê também se entristece.

Saori olhou para ele, e sentiu-se mais segura, ele passava este sentimento para ela, a acalmava. Observou-o sentar de seu lado, à beira do precipício, sua mão suave e quente tocar a sua, num gesto acolhedor. - Eu triste? Não tenho motivos para isso. - respondeu com ironia.

- Não? Tem certeza? - perguntou. - Mas era isso o que desejavas desde o início!

- É... Mas nem sempre o queremos concretizasse da forma que queremos. - olhou para o espaço, as estrelas, as suas estrelas.

- Mas eu a avisei sobre isso, quando lhe entreguei o colar. Já sabias disso. - ajeitou os cabelos que se mexiam muito com o vento.

Saori olhou para ele que a todo custo colocava os cabelos numa presilha. - Hahhaah.. deixa ele assim! Eu o ajudo a arrumar depois! - ele negou com a cabeça. - Eu já sabia e previa, mas não tenho idéia de quem seja o pai.

Ele a olhou surpreso. - Não!? Ainda não sentiu a energia cósmica da criança? Por ela dá para saber quem é o pai!

- Sério? Nunca pensei nisso.. não sei. - falou.

Ele pousou a mão sobre o ventre dela, e fechou os olhos. Sorriu e falou: - Vai ser uma linda criança. E parecida comigo!

Saori arregalou os olhos e exclamou: - Sua?! Como pode...

- Você sabe como... - respondeu enigmático.

..........................

Alguns dias depois do jantar num bar que fica próximo ao Santuário, Kanon aproveita o resto da tarde de Domingo para refletir sobre sua vida. A bebida o ajudaria a relaxar, já que nos últimos dias ela não tinha sido nada boa.

- Kanon, eu preciso falar com você, cara. - pousou a mão sobre o ombro do cavaleiro. - Tenho que lhe explicar algumas coisas.

Ele tomou um gole do seu uísque, e falou: - O que você quer Miro, não já estragou demais a minha vida?

- Não foi a minha intenção. E também não foi culpa só minha, a Saori também contribuiu muito para sua 'ruina'. - ele puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se na mesa com Kanon. Pediu um drink também.

Kanon o ignorou e continuou a tomar seu uísque solitário. Miro tomou mais um gole e resolveu começar: - Er... Quero que você saiba que ainda continuo sendo seu amigo e...

- Eu não. - respondeu frio.

Miro engoliu em seco e continuou: - Desculpe-me por ter... bem você sabe. Eu estava bêbado e... parecia que tinha uma força sobrenatural agindo em nós naquela noite.

- Você quer dizer a sua safadeza, né? Miro de Escorpião.

Ele sorriu. - Não mereço elogios. Mereço até uns socos.

- Vá pedir para o seu francês, que quase me mata outro dia com os seus ciúmes descontrolados. - franziu as sobrancelhas numa expressão de reprovação.

Miro sorriu novamente, ele adora o jeito sádico do amigo. - É sobre ele que eu gostaria de falar.

- Você agora vai querer que eu vire sua amiguinha para me contar as novidades do seu namorado?! Veja se eu tenho cara para isso.

_ "Nossa que mal-humor."_ - Não é isso. Quero que você fale com ele para explicar que não tive culpa em traí-lo. - tomou mais um gole do vinho.

Kanon olhou para ele e disse surpreso: - Você quer que eu morra congelado? Se eu disser isso àquele cabeça oca, ele vai pensar que eu seduzi você! E a Saori também. E você sabe que não foi assim.

- Não! Se o quisesse morto eu mesmo teria feito. - falou sorrindo.

- Isso é que é amigo, não preciso mais ter inimigos. - falou pondo a mão na cabeça, sentindo-se vítima.

- Não exagere. Mas, não é só isso que vim falar. Você acha que o filho que Saori carrega no ventre é meu ou seu?

A face de Kanon obscureceu. - Não sei. Na verdade não sei o que pensar. - tomou o restante do copo de uísque de uma vez.

- Eu também. - fez o mesmo com o seu vinho. - Só sei de uma coisa, quando o Pégaso descobrir teremos que lutar contra ele.

- E se ele morrer no combate contra dois cavaleiros de ouro que é o mais provável, seremos banidos por Athena. É um beco-sem-saída. - pediu mais uma dose ao garçom do refinado bar. - Só saberemos quando a criança nascer. Até lá é esperar.

Miro assentiu com a cabeça. "Ele tinha razão tenho que esperar até lá, eu preferia que não fosse minha.", ficou absortido por alguns minutos e perguntou mais uma vez: - Você faz o que eu pedi? Conversa com aquele teimoso, porque infelizmente gosto muito dele.

- Sim. Eu faço Miro. Agora por favor, eu gostaria de ficar um pouco sozinho, saboreando mais o meu uísque.

- Tudo bem, eu já estava indo embora mesmo. - levantou-se e quase caiu ao ver quem acabara de entrar no bar, o cavaleiro de aquário. - Kanon, ele está aqui!

- Ele quem? - perguntou procurando por todos os lados, até que uma mão gelada tocou-lhe os ombros. - Olá Camus! Você está bem?

O francês sorriu friamente, observou os dois sentados a mesa tomando um drink casualmente como se fossem mais que amigos, olhou para si próprio e enxergou alguém feito de palhaço durante um longo tempo. Pegou a taça de vinho de Miro resfriou-a e bebeu até o final. Olhou para os dois com uma expressão séria, e falou: - Creio que vocês estam melhor do que eu. _Nést-vous pás, mes chaveliers?_

Miro mudou de cor várias vezes, ele sabia que não terminaria bem, essa amigável conversa. Tomou coragem e falou: - Camus... você não está pensando que eu e o...

- _Non!_ Não estou pensando em nada agora, _mon ami..._

Miro sorriu. - Que bom então... eu já estava mesmo de saída, e o Kanon quer falar com você Camus, não é mesmo?

- Sim. - respondeu o grego.

Camus arqueou as sobrancelhas e exclamou: - Falar comigo?! Sobre o quê?! - estava visivelmente alterado, entretanto mantinha a todo custo a calma.

Miro acenou para os dois, e levantou-se da mesa devagar. - Tchau! Até outra hora...

- MIRO! Fique aqui. - exclamou Camus mais frio do que nunca. - Quero que você escute o que ele tem a me dizer, porque ao contrário de você eu sou honesto, faço as coisas na cara e não pelas costas.

Miro engoliu em seco e voltou a sentar em seu lugar, pediu uma dose de uísque, que era mais forte que o vinho bebido antes. Ele pretendia permanecer inerte a conversa, que seria muito perigosa.

Camus ajeitou-se na cadeira e falou devagar: - Vamos Kanon, o que é tão fantástico para você me contar assim tão rápido?

Kanon olhou para Miro e Camus tomou mais de seu uísque e começou...

Continua...

..........................

**N/A: **

_ Olá! Enfim terminei este capítulo... demorou mas saiu! Peço desculpas pela demora... :P Mas espero que tenham gostado, e o próximo capítulo será o final definitivo... muitas surpresas virão por aí... _

_ Agradecimentos a Camilla, Taty, Mari Marin, Ia-chan, Pipe e Verena/Volpi. Muito obrigada pelos seus reviews! E todas as dúvidas, serão respondidas no próximo capítulo... aguardem!! _

_ Kourin-sama_

..........................


	5. Capítulo 5 O Veredicto

_Retração: "Eu não possuo os direitos sobre Saint Seiya, ou sobre qualquer de seus personagens. Todos os direitos cabem ao Masami Kurumada, criador e desenhista do manga series. Apenas os utilizo para a redação de fanfics."_

**Desejo de uma Deusa **

**Capítulo 5 - O Veredicto **

- Camus, eu só quero que você entenda que eu e o Miro nunca tivemos nada um com o outro e... - ele olhou para o francês que não moveu um músculo, olhava fixamente para o cavaleiro de gêmeos. - E... Naquele dia estávamos embriagados, e...parecia que uma força maior nos atraí para a cama da Deusa Athena, e...

- Magnífico! Vocês não tem nada... Eu por acaso tenho cara de idiota?!

- Bem... Ninguém o chamou aqui e eu pretendia falar com você também e... - falou Miro.

- Calado Miro! - exclamou Camus.

Kanon franziu as sobrancelhas e falou: - Se você é um idiota, eu não sei. Mas confie na explicação que o Miro dá e não tenho absolutamente nada a ver com isso! - levantou-se da mesa.

- JÁ CHEGA! VOCÊ É PÉSSIMO EM CONTAR MENTIRAS, CAVALEIRO. - gritou furioso também se levantando de sua cadeira. Ele encarou Kanon por alguns segundos e com a sua frieza conhecida deu-lhe um soco.

Kanon foi arremessado ao longe, derrubou um dos garçons no chão e caiu por cima de algumas cadeiras empilhadas no canto do bar. - Camus, não! - gritou Miro que assistia a cena. Mas foi tarde demais, Kanon foi novamente arremessado ao longe com um soco de Camus.

- Como é? Não vai fazer nada, traidor? - provocou Camus furioso. Tinha se concentrado apenas para atacar e acabar com Kanon, o ciúme é um monstro de olhos verdes, que distorcia o azul dos olhos de Camus. Por outro lado permaneceu vulnerável ao 'Restriction' de Miro. Não mais se mexeu, sob o efeito do golpe. - Miro, me solta!!!

- Não _Camyu_, não até que você me escute. - pôs-se na frente dele. - Pare de bater no Kanon, nem eu nem ele temos culpa. A Saori nos envolveu com alguma bruxaria poderosa... Só pode ser esta a explicação!! Uma bruxaria!

Kanon limpou o sangue que escorria por sua boca e dirigiu-se para a porta do bar. - Não tenho mais o que fazer aqui. Adeus.

- Só queria que você acreditasse em mim... - soltou Camus da influência do seu golpe paralisador.

- Vou dar-lhe um voto de confiança. Mas... não me olhe assim. - enxugou as lágrimas que insistiam em cair do rosto de Miro. - Prometo confiar em você. - abraçou-o.

- Muito linda essa cena, aplausos!! Mas quem pagar os estragos, hein?! - perguntou o dono do bar com cara de poucos amigos.

- Er... bem... Camus é melhor sairmos daqui rapidinho...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Os meses passaram-se rápido, e todos os cavaleiros podiam presenciar a evolução da gravidez de Saori. Havia chegado o grande dia, o que nasceria o herdeiro de Athena.

Desde cedo Saori entrara em trabalho de parto. Com certeza não seria um nascimento fácil. A criança ainda não tinha se ajustado na posição certa, e o médico tentava a todo custo reverter o quadro.

Na Sala do Grande Mestre, todos os cavaleiros de ouro, Seiya e os seus irmãos aguardavam ansiosamente o nascimento da criança.

- Não consigo entender! Ela já está nesse sofrimento a horas e o médico não faz nada! Vou até lá! - falou Seiya indo até a porta do quarto.

- Se acalme Seiya, não vai adiantar em nada. Você só pode esperar. - falou Shun, convencendo-o a voltar para sua cadeira. Pois se continuar a andar em círculos fará um buraco no chão.

Enquanto isso do outro lado da sala, Miro e Kanon tentavam a todo custo manter a calma, eles sabiam que poderiam ser pais da criança, mas essa dúvida só será extinta quando o bebê nascer.

- Shura, me empreste o seu elmo! - falou Máscara da Morte retirando o elmo da mão de Shura e pondo-o na cabeça de Seiya. - Agora está com o dono certo! Hahahahh!!!

- Essa brincadeira não tem graça, Câncer! - falou Shun irritado.

- Hum... então essa mocinha resolveu falar comigo? Que meda... HAHAHAHH!!!

- O que você quer dizer com isso? - perguntou Seiya.

- Nada Seiya, nada não... er.. vamos tomar uma bebida enquanto você espera, para relaxar.. - sugeriu Shiryu.

- Sim. Vou, com você eu vou até o inferno...ops.. Sim! Vamos é agora!! - saíram.

- Não s e esqueçam de trazer para a gente também!!! - gritou Ikki.

Alguns minutos depois... Shiryu volta a Sala do Grande Mestre, mas sem o Seiya.

- Gente, aconteceu um probleminha... O Seiya bebeu demais e desmaiou na mesa. Alguém podia chamar o médico?

- Não dá ele está muito ocupado com a Saori. Traz o Seiya para cá! Ele não morre não! - falou Hyoga.

Shiryu saiu e depois voltou trazendo o Seiya desacordado. Jogou-o num sofá e comentou com os irmãos:

- Ainda bem, assim não vou ter que agüentar aquela conversa chata do Seiya, que me ama, e que me beijar... - _"Ainda bem que ninguém sabe que eu dei-lhe um soco para ele ficar quieto..."_ - sorriu.

Depois muito esperar, e muito beber também, os cavaleiros puderam escutar o choro da herdeira de Athena. E depois aos poucos, em dupla entraram no quarto para conhecer a criança.

- Ma...mas ela é loira?! - exclamou Camus ao entrar no quarto com Miro.

- Sim. - respondeu Saori ainda cansada, mas feliz.

- Miro, me diz a cor do seu cabelo não é loiro? Você o pinta, não é?

- Sim. Por Zeus! Ela é min... - desmaiou.

- Heheh... desculpe-nos Athena, mas vou ter que tira-lo daqui... - falou Camus arrastando Miro desmaiado. - _"Não acredito! Essa criança deve ser filha do Miro!"_

- Tudo bem. - ela respondeu. - Peça para o Seiya vir até aqui..

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

- Kanon! Não faça isso! - gritou Saori. - Preciso de você aqui no Santuário.

Ele permaneceu de costas para ela e falou: - Não tenho mais o que fazer aqui. Minha presença só vai trazer problemas. Além de que tenho saudades de lá.

- Não é verdade, você é um ótimo cavaleiro. Um dos mais fiéis que eu tenho...

- Não precisa falar mais, Athena. Eu vou passar uns meses lá embaixo, prometo voltar. Afinal um homem do mar não consegue ficar muito tempo em terra firme... Agora sorria! Você está num período de paz, e com uma linda filha. - passou a mão em seu rosto. - Adeus.

Ele parou em frente ao precipício que embaixo guarda a prisão do Cabo Sunion, onde passou muito tempo preso por seu irmão, pulando no mar aberto, ele conseguirá chegar ao Templo Submarino de Poseidôn.

- Acho que ela ainda me espera lá embaixo... - pulou.

- Kanon... entendo sua atitude, e o espero aqui no Santuário, cavaleiro de Gêmeos. - falou Saori olhando para o mar agitado que batia nas rochas no final da barreira.

- Athena, o que faz aqui? Pode ser perigoso. - falou Saga. - Mas onde está o meu irmão, não o vejo por aqui embora tenha sentido seu cosmo aqui.

- Ele fez uma viagem, em breve voltará.

- Sim, ele nem se despediu de mim. Mas a senhora está atrasada, o seu avião está prestes a sair.

- Não tem problema. Vamos até lá. O Seiya já está me esperando? - perguntou fitando uma última vez o mar, onde um de seus cavaleiros acabara de desaparecer.

- Sim, junto com a Pallas. - sorriu.

No campo de treinamento, o jato particular da família Kido, aguardava à Senhora Kido para decolar. Seiya esperava impaciente, junto com os outros cavaleiros.

- Saori! Até que enfim! Onde você estava? - perguntou o cavaleiro de pégaso.

- Eu estava resolvendo umas coisinhas de última hora. E temos um problema! - falou pegando sua nos braços.

- Qual? - coçou a cabeça. - Acho que já está tudo pronto!

- Não posso levar a Pallas nesse jatinho. Ela é muito bebê para isso. Vou deixa-la com alguém, e como só vou passar um dia e um pernoite fora, ela não vai dar muito trabalho.

- Então com quem você vai deixa-la? Pode ser com a Marin, tenho certeza de que ela vai saber cuidar bem da minha lindinha! - falou Seiya meio desapontado por não poder levar a filha consigo na viagem.

- Mas Athena, eu sou o mais indicado para isso, afinal cuidei de você durante o período em que ficou no Santuário. - falou Shion.

- Eu sei disso, Shion, mas já escolhi outro cavaleiro para o serviço. Você poderia então leva-la até ele? - perguntou.

- Sim, qual deles?

- O mais próximo de Deus. - corou levemente as bochechas. - E Seiya, vamos embora, que temos muito que fazer na Fundação!

- Sim. - respondeu intrigado com o porque da 'babá' ser o cavaleiro de Virgem.

O jato decolou em poucos minutos e Shion entregou a criança ao cavaleiro que cuidará dela.

- Não chore minha filha, você se tornará uma bela mulher. Vai defender a terra com Athena, durma agora. Você não está sozinha, está com o papai. - ele usou o seu cosmo para acalmar a criança que dormiu em seus braços.

_- O que você faz aqui? _

_- Eu? Vim trazer-lhe um presente, Athena. Sei da sua preocupação em ter uma herdeira e como cavaleiro mais fiel, trouxe-lhe algo que possa lhe ajudar, minha Senhora. - falou um rapaz alto e com longos cabelos dourados. _

_- O que você trouxe? _

_- Este colar, é muito poderoso, por isso muito cuidado quando for usa-lo. Ele traduz os seus desejos para a realidade. _

_- Então porque você quer me dar isto? Eu não vejo como ele poderia me ajudar... _

_- Simples, basta usa-lo e desejar do fundo do coração a sua herdeira, daí ele lhe dará. - ele se aproximou dela. _

_- Er... - ela corou. - Você sabe que não posso... _

_- Mas lembre-se de que quem está usando o colar sou eu, então... - ele a beijou. _

Pallas, esse o nome dado à herdeira de Athena, volta a chorar. Acordando o cavaleiro de suas lembranças.

- Coisinha linda do papai! - fez cócegas na bebê.

Fim.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

**N/A: **

_Esse é o último capítulo do fic, e... sinceramente espero que você vocês tenham gostado bastante dele, e... por favor não me matem por causa do final. _

_Bem demorou mais saiu. É que passei por uma pequena fase de crise de Criatividade, comum em todos os ficwriters... mas voltei!!! _

_Agradecimento a Yura Hiwatari por ter comentado o meu fic! _

_Espero que tenham gostado da fic, e agora os meus agradecimentos especias: a Masami Kurumada por ter inventado o maravilhoso Cdz; a escritora Marion Zimmer Bradley por ter criado "As Brumas de Avallon", no qual me inspirei para a fic; a Bill Gates por ter aperfeiçoado o computador e criado a Internet, meio pelo qual eu publico o fanfic e a eu mesma por ter tido essa idéia insana. _

_Kourin-sama_

_ . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _


End file.
